


heart of thirst

by pendragonpants



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Merlin (Merlin), Businessman Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), First Meetings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragonpants/pseuds/pendragonpants
Summary: Merlin works at a coffee shop and one day he serves a blonde-haired prat who apparently is a regular. This Arthur Pendragon and his high and mighty attitude annoy Merlin. But why can't Merlin stop thinking about him?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first work on ao3 and i hope you enjoy it :) sorry i didn't know what to name this story so if you have a better title let me know!
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own any characters from merlin

“Agh, damn it! Since when was this so bloody hot?” Merlin yelped as he took the steaming cup of tea from Will. 

“Mate, it’s supposed to be hot, now don’t be such a girl and give it to the customer!” Will chuckled.

Merlin and Will both worked at Avalon Coffee Shop and were the baristas. They were both known for their easy-going personalities, short attention spans and friendliness. Almost every customer who came was greeted with a smile and a few cheerful words to brighten up their day. Merlin was especially known for his humour and most people were glad to receive a bright start to their mornings.

As Merlin watched the sweet elderly lady he served walk away with her cup of tea, someone cleared their throat haughtily. 

“Mm, sorry, what can I get you this morning?” He asked the blonde-haired man who stood before him.

A sour expression crossed his face as he snapped, “I’ll have what I usually have.”

Merlin gave a slight smile and said, “I’m sorry but what is that? I can’t read your mind you know?” He let out a small chuckle as he looked back to the man, his blue eyes staring back, unamused. 

“Do I really have to spell it out for you?” He rolled his eyes and looked at Merlin as if he was nothing but a spot of dirt on his impeccably white shirt. 

Merlin shot a look at Will as if he was saying “Who does he think he is?” and was stifling his laughter.

The man raised an eyebrow and Merlin said, “Yes, actually I do think you need to tell me.”

“Fine! I’ll have a black coffee.” 

“Can I take a name?” Merlin asked, assuming it to be something like Chad or Thad.

“Arthur. Arthur Pendragon.”

Well, now Merlin almost burst out laughing. What were the chances that he would meet an Arthur Pendragon? He was fond of the legends, as was his mum, even going so far as to name him Merlin. Although he was relentlessly teased in school about his strange name, Merlin always thought it was nice to be different, to be unique, to stand out. 

Merlin nodded to Will to prepare the drink and began to take the next customer’s order. This was an interesting start to the day and Merlin could not help but glance over at Arthur every few moments. There was a funny feeling Merlin had and he could not quite put his finger on it, but it seemed like he had met this man before. Merlin looked over at him one more time, admiring his chiselled features and the sense of authority he carried. Merlin could not help but wonder if this man would ever be in the business of being interested in him.

A snapping of fingers brought him back down to reality. “Oi, earth to Merlin, come on now, it is no time to be dreaming, go on and serve the customers!” Will’s curt voice rang in Merlin’s ears. 

Will was Merlin’s best mate, from young, Merlin was glad to have a friend who supported him through thick and thin like when his father died, or when his mum was really ill and especially when Merlin came out as being gay to Will.

It was a huge weight lifted off his shoulders as there were many boys in the school who were homophobic and Merlin was scared that he would lose the only friend that he had. Fortunately, Will was awfully understanding and was there for him, even trying to set him up on dates, none of which worked out sadly, but Merlin was always ready for a new opportunity.

Working at a coffee shop was ideal for Merlin, he liked interacting with people, making them laugh and he really enjoyed the smell of coffee and freshly baked goods coming out of the oven With Will here, it was never boring, and Merlin felt very comfortable working here.

As he walked over to Arthur Pendragon holding the mug of coffee, the air almost seemed to grow colder and Merlin felt his piercing gaze on him.

“Here you go, hope you enjoy it King Arthur, I wonder where the Knights of the Round Table are?” Merlin tried to joke with him but immediately withered under the glare of this man. Clearly he was not one for jokes. 

Arthur did not say anything but instead just stared at Merlin, his expression calculative and curious. 

Merlin cleared his throat, suddenly feeling self-conscious and began to walk away, taking long strides but abruptly stopped when he heard Arthur say, “I’ve never met someone as ridiculous as you. Do you even know who I am?”

Merlin shook his head, internally scoffing at the fact that this man had such a high and mighty attitude, it was very amusing though.

“I am the CEO of Pendragon & Co. And you, you dare to poke fun at me?”

Merlin let out a bark of laughter, mockingly bowing before walking away, smirking to himself. There was no need to entertain this prat.

If only Merlin had turned around, he would have seen the priceless expression of shock and surprise plastered on his face.

The rest of the day was pretty quiet, with just a few customers filtering in and out, and this gave Will and Merlin to talk a little while they did small errands like washing the mugs or putting more baked goods into the display shelves.

“I saw you talking to that blondie this morning. Seemed like a right royal pain in the arse to me.” Will laughed, patting Merlin on the shoulder while sneaking a bite of a warm muffin.

“He tried to intimidate me by saying he was the CEO of his company! I cannot believe the gall he had. I have to say it was really amusing, and he actually looked quite decent but I don’t think I could put up with a man like that!”

Will nodded in agreement, mouth full and Merlin gave him a playful smack on the shoulder, chastising him for eating the baked goods.

There was not much to occupy Merlin for the rest of the afternoon and he eventually found himself thinking of Arthur. He replayed the events in his mind, wondering what would have happened if it had played out differently. His blue eyes and sandy blonde hair appealed to Merlin, even though he found himself trying to shake these thoughts away. It would be impossible to be together with that man would be ridiculous, but why was it that he could not stop thinking about him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little more on arthur's perspective, and we'll dwell a little on what is going on in his life

As Arthur stepped outside of the coffee shop, a slight chill in the air caused him to shiver, he wondered who this bartender was and how he had the gall to make jokes. He was a rich, successful businessman, after inheriting the company from his father.

Uther had always run the company with an iron fist, and in doing so, he was able to achieve success. Arthur had strived to be like him, but he could not, it just was not in his nature. Arthur was more understanding and patient than his father was, and many of his employees were appreciative of that. Despite being retired, Uther still watched over Arthur like a hawk, ensuring the company would steadily achieve success.

As he walked to his black Mercedes he thought that this dark-haired bartender was curious, his bright blue eyes with flecks of gold, and the aura of calm he emitted. He could not say that he was not handsome, with his angular features. He shook these thoughts away from his mind, slightly embarrassed that he was thinking of this man he never met before. He felt his cheeks flush as the events replayed in his mind.

First things first, he was not a regular at Avalon Coffee Shop, he typically went to Camelot Coffee Shop which was a larger chain and served a wider variety of drinks. He was well-known there, and he only went to Avalon because his personal assistant Gwen had recommended it. He would not lie, the coffee was good and the atmosphere was more homely and comforting.

The words had escaped his mouth before he had thought it through, he probably was too stuck in a routine and that was why he said he would have his regular. It was only after he had walked away from the counter that he realised that this was not Camelot and this was Avalon.

He cringed at the situation, trying to forget it. This man was humorous and amusing though he would not admit it. When he served him his coffee, Arthur could not help but take note of his lanky legs, but it fit his form perfectly. The joke he had said when he served him was not the best, and Arthur had to keep his facade of annoyance.

Arthur had always found it easier to close himself off from others. To keep his emotions in check, to come off as unapproachable and condescending so that most people would avoid him.

Only his closest friends such as Leon, Percival, Gwaine, Elyan and Lancelot knew his true personality. It was good to have them working in the same company, he knew he could rely on them and that they would be there if he was in need of support.

The past couple of months were not the best, what with his breakup with Sophia Tir’Mor, the popular model who was gaining more and more attention each day. She was nice to him at first, and he had loved her.

That was until he found out she was cheating on him and all she was looking for was money. Arthur had felt heartbroken but had to move on, he did not want the looks of pity from his colleagues or the whispers from the public.

He threw himself into his work, and that was all he focused on. He wanted to make his father proud. He always felt that Uther was a little distanced ever since he came out as bisexual. It was a huge step for Arthur, as he did not know how Uther would react. 

Uther was shocked but accepted it after Morgana chastised him. He did want Arthur to keep it private, he was concerned about how it would affect the company’s good name. He did not want it to be dragged in the dirt and for it to be ruined, Arthur disagreed with that as people were a lot more open-minded in this day and age. Nevertheless, he respected Uther’s decision and kept quiet about it.

Arthur reached his car and got in, driving off to his office.

When he reached the office, he was greeted by smiles from his employees, fake or real, he did not know anymore.

He took the elevator up to the tenth floor and saw Gwen waiting for him, her curly hair tied back in a braid. She was the most hardworking and sweetest personal assistant Arthur ever had. She was genuine, unlike the previous ones who just tried to get in his pants.

“How did you like the coffee down at Avalon?” She asked, “Lance enjoys it a lot, he says the staff there are also really nice, I might pop down there later today during lunch break. I heard the quiche they have there is superb.”

Arthur smiled at her, whilst inwardly feeling embarrassed as he was reminded of what had happened, “It was good, I didn’t have anything that fancy anyways, just my regular.”

Gwen shook her head, amused, “You should be more open to trying new drinks, you might even find something that will be your new regular.”

Arthur shook his head and headed over to his desk, looking at the stack of papers that required signing or his approval. It was a long day ahead.

*

“Thanks for staying on, Gwen. It is pretty late, you should head home now. See you tomorrow.” Arthur said as he walked out of his office, checking his watch and noting that the time was half-past eleven.

Arthur sat in his car, placing his head on the steering wheel and sighing. He was exhausted and in need of a drink. The meetings he had today were not the best, and his clients were overly demanding.

He took a moment wondering if he should head home and sleep or pop over to the nearby bar and get a whiskey.

Alcohol was always the better option he thought, as he drove over to the bar. He stepped inside, unsurprised to see it occupied by many people. 

He manoeuvred his way to the bartender, “Scotch on the rocks please” He said wearily.  
It was time to drink his sorrows away.

The bartender nodded his head and began to prepare it. While waiting, Arthur looked around at the occupants at the bar, and someone at the far back of the bar who looked familiar caught his eye. 

Arthur stifled a gasp, as he realised that that was the barista he had spoken to this morning. And he was walking in Arthur’s direction. 

“ Cenred, another beer, please.” His silky voice carrying over the loud music and rowdy chatter.

Arthur faced the other direction, not willing to look at him. A tap on his shoulder made him turn around though, and he was facing the dark-haired man.

The man looked taken aback for a moment, clearly not expecting him. However, he smiled, the slight twinkle in his eye and relaxed composure showing that this man was not embarrassed or anything of that sort.

“Hey, you were at the shop this morning, right? Arthur Pendragon.” He mused, looking up and down at Arthur. It was not a criticising observation, however, more like a childlike curiosity.

Arthur cleared his throat and nodded, hands going to loosen his tie. He did not know if it was just him but it suddenly felt warmer.

“Sorry, I was just looking for someone to chat with, usually I go here with Will,” He paused, noticing Arthur’s confusion and clarified that Will was the other barista before continuing. 

“I did not know you went to this bar, I figured someone like you would be at some fancy country club.”

Arthur wanted to open up to this man, he seemed awfully friendly and Arthur felt a natural attraction to him. However, he had to keep up his arrogant facade.

“Hm. You must be quite close-minded then.” He said, sipping his drink, trying to put a nonchalant expression on his face.

The dark-haired man had an amused expression on his face and he downed his beer in one go before saying, “ Your patronising attitude doesn’t put me off, I’m used to it, and you’re not the best actor. You want to know more about me, and I would like to know more about you.”

His phone buzzed with a message and he smirked, “However, Will needs me now. See you around and the name’s Merlin.” 

He winked at Arthur and walked away, elegantly avoiding the horde of people.

Arthur stared at him in utter confusion, everything had happened far too quickly and he was unsure of what was going on. Was this man hitting on him? 

Merlin was his name. Merlin, like the bird and the sorcerer. How strange. Arthur felt compelled to this man, he knew which coffee shop he was going to the following morning.

*

As Merlin walked towards the bartender, he noticed a blonde man facing the opposite direction. Merlin was looking for someone to chat with, as Will had a migraine and was not in the mood to go drinking.

He was surprised to see Arthur Pendragon and was even more surprised to find himself talking to him. He was just laughing and making fun of him with Will in the morning and now he was just starting a conversation. He could have just stopped the conversation right there and then but he persisted. He could be so impulsive at times.

He was unaware of it at first but then realised he was flirting and casually saying he wanted to know more about him.

Merlin was not about to feel embarrassed about it though, it was water on a duck’s back for him.

He could have stayed longer but Will texted him, complaining about his head and that he needed Merlin to come and help him.

Merlin would have to find a way to talk to this Arthur Pendragon, sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! let me know what you think in the comments, feedback is greatly appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: brief mention of homophobia

“You what?” Will practically squawked as Merlin told him what had happened at the bar. 

“I know, I know! I probably shouldn't have done that! This is going into my book of biggest regrets.” Merlin moaned.

At first, he was feeling confident and cocky, proud that he had stumped this supercilious man who had got on his nerves.

Now he was regretting it as he did not even know who this man was, sure he knew his name and where he worked but nothing about his personality. All he had to go on, for now, was that he was bossy and annoying!

Will shook his head before collapsing back onto their sofa, long legs hanging over the armrest.

“I call you to come back to relieve my headache and all that happens is that you make it worse. Oh, Merlin what am I going to do with you,” Will playfully teased, cuffing Merlin on the back of his leg. 

“Let’s order a pizza. I’m pretty certain that will cure your headache. Are you sure it isn’t your ale obsession that is the cause of it?” Merlin said while gesturing at the empty bottles that littered the floor.

“Those have absolutely nothing to do with it. Trust me. The internet says that beer helps with migraines or something.”

“Will, that’s highly unlikely.” Merlin laughed as he pulled out his laptop to order a pizza.

He hummed softly, listening to Will’s soft exhales as the clicks of the keyboard filled the silence.

Living with Will was good, the rent could be split between the two of them and it was nice to have someone around to keep Merlin company.

Although Will could be a bit messy sometimes, he was a good companion and Merlin was appreciative of him. Will was respectful of his choices and decisions and imparted certain pieces of wisdom once in a while. He was so lucky to have a friend like him, Merlin thought, he would not know what he would do without him. 

*

“Oi! What do you think you’re doing?” Will shouted as he crossed the hallway, face red and fists clenched.

The gang of bullies that had pinned Merlin up against the wall let him drop to the ground, nothing supporting him anymore. 

Merlin touched his nose, fingers coming away wet and stained with red. 

“What the hell? Merlin, what’s going on?” 

“He’s a fag. We’re just giving him what he deserves.” One of the boys said. 

Will practically charged at him and began throwing punches, and Merlin had to pull him away from the boy, whose lip looked pretty busted, but Merlin did not feel too bad about it.

“If I catch any of you coming near him again, I’ll punch your lights in, you bastards!” 

Will walked away with Merlin, ignoring the snide remarks and whispers coming from the people around him.

Merlin smiled at Will as he dabbed the blood off his face, “You didn’t have to do that, you know. You could get into trouble for that.”

Will shrugged, “Doesn’t really matter, does it? They had it coming. I’ll have to teach you some self-defence, wouldn’t want you getting beat up again eh?”

Merlin let out a small laugh and looked at Will. They both burst out laughing, knowing that Merlin would never be able to effectively throw a punch. He was too much of a peacemaker.  
Life without Will would be boring and dull. Merlin could not think about what he would feel if he lost a friend like him.

*

“Merlin?”

“Mm?”

“What do you really think of this Arthur bloke?”

Merlin gave a small huff and responded, “Don’t really know, he’s a prat but he’s pretty good looking.”

There was no response so Merlin looked over at Will, only to find him asleep, soft snores escaping his lips.

Merlin gave a chuckle as he pulled a blanket over Will, just sitting in silence, thinking.

*

When the golden rays of sunlight shone through the gaps of the curtains, Merlin woke up with a start. He peered at the alarm clock groggily but noting that it was 8.30 am, he jumped out of bed, scrambling to get ready.

“Will! Why didn’t you wake me up!” He yelled as he pulled on his uniform.

“Eh? Didn’t even know we had work today.” Will responded coolly. 

Merlin facepalmed and he yanked Will’s arm, urging him to hurry so that they could catch the train.

Fortunately, they arrived just on the dot, avoiding a telling-off from the shop’s manager Gaius. He was a lovely gentleman, who was always kind to Merlin and Will. He did raise his eyebrows when they walked past him sheepishly. 

Merlin stood behind the counter, smoothing the creases on his apron. He was still very tired and just wanted to fall asleep. However, he snapped to attention when he spotted a familiar mop of blonde hair.

“Morning. Could I have a cappuccino please?” He said casually.

Merlin gaped at him. He was speechless, the previous night’s events replayed in his mind, causing him to turn bright red.

“Am I going to get a drink or not, Merlin? That is your name, is it not?” 

Merlin cleared his throat before nodding, not saying anything in case he blurted something out.

Will was too preoccupied with another customer to pay much attention to Merlin, and Merlin felt hot under his collar.

He prepared the drink and walked over to Arthur, his hands shaking slightly which made the cup tremble.

“You looked like you just woke up,” he commented.

“That’s because I did,” Merlin replied, not bothered by his remark. 

“So...what was it you were saying yesterday? That I wanted to get to know you better and you wanted to do the same?”

Merlin stiffened at that, he looked uncomfortable initially but then eased up and responded, “Yes, that is what I said. I’m afraid I’m rather busy at the moment but you could always come to see me after work. If you want to.”

He did not wait for a response and walked away hurriedly, whispering to Will whose expression morphed from curiosity to amusement.

“Will, I told him to meet me after work, if he wanted to. Slap me already, this is not going well.” Merlin groaned.

“Is that a date?” Will smirked.

Merlin turned beet red again and didn't respond, unsure of what to say. 

Merlin saw the Pendragon stand up and nod to him before walking outside of the coffee shop into the chilly air.

Merlin sighed, hoping the man would meet him later but at the same time hoping he wouldn't.

*

Arthur felt pleased with himself as he had stumped Merlin. He was very intrigued with his name, and could not stop thinking about it. He had scribbled his name on his notebook subconsciously when he went home yesterday.

Arthur couldn't stop thinking about his blue eyes and dark hair which was contrasted with his pale skin. He was stunning. 

He shoved his hands into his coat jacket as he shivered from the cold. He started thinking about whether he would meet this man after work. He assumed the shop would close at 6 pm but that would mean leaving work earlier than he usually did.

It might raise suspicion and curiosity with the people he worked with, as he knew they liked to poke their noses into other people's business. 

He dreaded showing up for work that day, as he knew his father would be in and Arthur was not looking forward to him breathing down his neck the whole time.

He signed and strode to his car, pulling up his collar against the wind.

*  
“Why weren't these filed and signed last week? You should have done this ages ago.” Uther scolded Arthur.

“Father, I have been busy.” Arthur sighed, massaging his temples as he felt a headache coming on.

“Not gallivanting with some girl are you? I hope not as I would not want to have another scandal on my hands.”

Arthur groaned and he put his face into his palms. “Why don't you get a coffee or some lunch? I’m sure Leon can go with you.”

“Hm. I hope you aren't trying to get rid of me. But I will go, after all, Leon is very reliable and I shall ask him about how you have been.” 

Uther walked out of Arthur’s office without looking back or even saying goodbye which Arthur was used to. He would not lie though, he did wish his father could be kinder and show more affection.

Gwen came in with a sympathetic expression on her face. She was holding more papers and she placed them on Arthur’s desk and put a hand on his shoulder before walking out.

Damn it, Arthur thought, this could be done later. He stood up and grabbed his coat and went out of his office, stepping into the frigid air as he lit his cigarette.

“Meeting didn't go well?” Gwaine’s voice popped out.

Arthur shook his head, taking a deep drag from his cigarette. Gwaine lit one as well and stood next to him, blowing smoke rings. It was just something he liked to do to show off.

“Just ignore him yeah? Nothing much you can do about it.” 

“I suppose so. Hey, do you think you could cover for me tonight? I’ve got to leave early and I wouldn't want anyone asking questions. Just tell them I’ve got food poisoning or something.”

Gwaine chuckled, waving his cigarette at Arthur. “Got a date haven't you? Make sure she's better than that last one.”

Arthur gave him a snide look and replied softly, “Who says it's a she?”

Gwaine let out a ‘ha’ and asked him to describe that mystery man.

“Well he works at Avalon coffee shop, has dark hair and blue eyes. Quite handsome I would say.”

“Do you mean Merlin?” Gwaine responded.

Arthur looked surprised, how was it that Gwaine knew who Merlin was? 

Realising that Arthur was completely bewildered, Gwaine explained that he met Merlin at the coffee shop before and that they were relatively good friends. 

Arthur nodded, taking one last drag from his cigarette before tossing it to the ground and crushing it.

“Be nice to him. He can be pretty sensitive at times.”

“Thanks for the advice. I’ll take note of it.” 

Arthur walked back into the warmth of the office, wondering if he had made a mistake. Should he still go and meet him? He told Gwaine about it already and he was sure it would raise more questions if he did not go.

It was probably too late to change his mind, and he decided he would meet Merlin. He definitely would without a flicker of doubt.

*

Time passed very quickly and before Merlin knew it, it was almost closing time. There was no sign of Arthur Pendragon so Merlin figured he would not be meeting him.

Will saw his disappointment and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, “It’ll be fine mate.”

Merlin had very mixed emotions about Arthur. He felt compelled to him but at the same time disliked his attitude. It was hilarious though.

As Will and he cleaned the café, he spotted someone walking by the shop and peering through the windows.

Merlin grinned, looking over at Will excitedly. 

“I’ll do the rest. See you at home? Don't be back too late.” 

Merlin practically leapt over the table and said, “I’ll be back by eleven! It is movie night after all.”

Will smiled at him, pleased for his friend.

“Hello, I didn't think you were going to be coming,” Merlin said shyly, his cheeks tinged with pink from the cold.

“I wasn't sure if I was coming either,” Arthur said honestly.

Merlin laughed and he looked back at Arthur. The twinkle in his eye and his laugh was heaven, Arthur thought.

“Now, where will we be going?” 

“I know a fish and chips place round the corner.” Merlin offered.

Arthur paused, “Well why not?” 

He walked alongside Merlin, as Merlin began to fill the empty silence with questions.

“So what do you do in your company?”

“Where do you buy your ties from?”

“What music do you listen to?”

He peppered Arthur with question after question and Arthur thought that that was quite adorable.

Arthur answered all of them, feeling appreciative that Merlin was providing him with the attention he so rarely received. 

People usually talked about themselves but Merlin didn't mention a single thing about himself, he just asked about Arthur’s day and other questions.

Merlin could see that Arthur had begun to enjoy himself as his tense shoulders relaxed and a small smile began to show on his face. 

He was pleased that Arthur had shown up and that he was answering all his questions. Most people soon got tired of him but Arthur didn't seem that way.

They soon reached the chip shop and they walked in, embracing the warmth of the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! leave a kudos or comment if you liked it :)


	4. Chapter 4

After buying their chips, the pair left the shop and Merlin suggested that they go to the nearby park as it would be relatively empty at this time.

“It’s pretty quiet at this time of day, and I don’t think anyone would be out in this weather. I like the cold though.” Merlin said. He didn’t really make eye contact with Arthur and kept looking at the ground. 

He was clearly nervous as there was a small quiver in his voice and his hands every so often shook. 

“Are you usually this talkative?” Arthur asked.

“Well, yes I do talk a lot. It’s a habit of mine. I tend to talk a lot more when I’m nervous, just to fill the silence. My mum used to tell me that I could talk someone’s ear off with my incessant chatter.”

Arthur chuckled, finding it adorable that Merlin was rambling on and on. 

They got to the park and sat down on a bench, the wind rustling the leaves on the trees and small puddles of water formed from the condensation.

“Why’d you start working at that company?”

“My father used to own it, and he handed the reins to me last year because his health had taken a turn for the worse. He’s alright now but I’m still learning how to do things. He criticises almost everything I do so it is really rather difficult.”

“Would you have chosen to do something else if he didn’t hand the company to you?”

“Probably. I was thinking of being an actor or an artist. I like to paint, you see.”

Merlin nodded, “That’s really interesting, and might I ask why you showed up acting like a prat yesterday morning?”

There was humour on his face but a flicker of resentment in his tone. Arthur could tell Merlin did not like to be talked down to.

Arthur explained why he had done so, leaving out the part about wanting to avoid people. He was having such a lovely time here with Merlin, he did not want to go and mess it up.

“Enough about me. What about you, Merlin? Tell me about yourself.”

Merlin gave a shy laugh and told Arthur some things about his personal life. That he had been friends with Will for practically his whole life, what music he liked, bits and pieces of his childhood which Arthur seemed really interested in. 

“You seem really nice. It suits you better than when you're rude and condescending.”

“Well, I do that to push people away. I’m sorry, I...I shouldn't have said that. I ruined the moment.”

“Not at all. It's good to be honest.”

The two of them made eye contact, Merlin shyly smiling and Arthur felt an urge to kiss him.

He leaned towards him tentatively, unsure of whether to proceed. Merlin moved towards him and they kissed. Merlin’s soft smooth ones against Arthur's dry chapped ones, Arthur could feel Merlin’s hot breath against his face, warm and inviting.

Once they had stopped, Merlin laughed. 

“I have never done that on a first date. That was brilliant.”

“Neither have I.”

The two men looked at each other and laughed again and Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin. He leaned closer, and Arthur could feel him shivering slightly.

It was like they had known each other their whole lives. Arthur had this feeling that he could trust Merlin with all his secrets and he felt comfortable and safe.

“You have beautiful eyes, you know,” Merlin murmured, playing with the buttons on Arthur's coat.

They sat together, listening to one another's soft exhales and the whistling of the wind.

After a while, Merlin sat up, his hair messier than ever but so precious in Arthur's opinion, and he said he had to go then.

“Movie night with Will. Can't leave him hanging,”

“No, of course not.”

“See you around sometime?”

“Come to my place tomorrow, I’ll pick you up after work.” Arthur blurted out.

Merlin turned back, “Sure.”

Arthur watched Merlin walk away, feeling content and ever so happy.

*

“Will, we kissed and he embraced me and and and...it was just bloody brilliant!”

Merlin flopped onto the couch, sighing contentedly and looking up at Will with an expression of giddy happiness.

“Mate, I’m so happy for you. That bloke better take care of you, or I’ll kill him.”

Merlin chuckled, hitting Will playfully as he joined him on the couch.

“I’m going to his place tomorrow. He asked me to.”

“Then you'll have to wear something fancy! I’m sure I’ve got a suit tucked around somewhere.”

“Thanks, Will.”

They started watching the movie, but Merlin’s mind was on Arthur. He couldn't stop thinking about him. He was already nervous about meeting him again. He couldn't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, chapter 5 is up! i know it's been a month and i'm terribly sorry for keeping all of you waiting, i do hope this chapter makes up for it.

The day went by awfully quickly and soon it was the end of Merlin's shift. He changed into his tuxedo which Will lent to him and he stood outside the shop, waiting for Arthur to arrive.

His car pulled up and Arthur got out, looking handsome as always. 

“Hello,” Merlin said shyly, tongue-tied. He kept staring into Arthur's eyes, admiring them.

Arthur chuckled and motioned for Merlin to come over. He hugged Merlin, and the scent of his cologne filled Merlin’s nose.

“Now, let's not waste any time and get going,” Arthur said, opening the door to the car.

“What a gentleman,” Merlin smirked.

Arthur laughed and closed the door, driving off to his apartment.

“So, what are you planning to do with me today?”  
“I’ll make dinner and we can watch a movie together. I have loads of options, we could see a horror movie? Something classic like Friday the 13th or The Shining.”

“Ugh, I’m terrified of horror movies. I’d probably pee in my pants. I drink a lot. And uh, pee a lot.”

Merlin did not want to see a horror movie. When he watched one with Will, he usually ended up screaming and making Will’s ears ring due to its high pitch. He had no idea why he told Arthur he had to pee a lot, it was the first thing that came to mind. He could only hope Arthur didn’t think he had a bladder issue.

Arthur looked at him and began laughing. Thank God, Merlin thought, Arthur finds its funny. He decided to change the subject to move their thoughts away from his awkward comments.

“So, what can I expect to see in your house? Fountains? Expensive paintings? Do you have a butler?” 

“No, I don’t. But I could hire you to be my butler. Serve me coffee in the morning?”

“You wish, I would never do that. Unless I get loads of praise and appreciation.”

“Yeah, I’ll say thank you.”

“Prat.”

When they finally arrived, Merlin stared in awe at the building, it was gorgeous. It was so much more lavish and extravagant than his dingy place. But at least at his dingy place, he had company, in the form of a rat called Will. He wondered if Arthur was happy living here.

Arthur opened the door to his apartment, and the two men were shocked to see Uther inside, sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in his hand.

“Father? What are you doing here?” Arthur asked, eyes wide and his mouth agape. 

Uther looked up at him nonchalantly sipping from the glass. He had an air of superiority about him, and Merlin felt the need to address him as ‘sir’. But what was he doing here? 

Merlin did not have any clue and it seemed like Arthur didn’t either. He realised Arthur was looking very uncomfortable and was loosening his tie and pulling his collar. He wanted to put a reassuring arm on his back to support him but Uther’s steely gaze made him feel discomfort.

“Arthur, good to see you. I heard from your assistant that you left work early today? I went to your office but you weren’t there. I could only assume you went off with...someone.”

His tone was sharp and authoritarian, and his eyes were cold and scrutinising. Merlin could feel him look him up and down and Merlin suddenly felt very self-conscious.

“Are you picking up strays now Arthur? I expected better from you. If you had to get a boyfriend, why would you pick this one?”

Uther was circling him like a vulture, sipping his wine in between comments. He was shaking his head and disapproval was evident on his face.

“Look at this suit! Cheap and fake...hm your wages must not be high. Arthur, I do hope you aren’t looking for anything serious with this man. Good heavens, if this was a one night stand I would be disappointed but that’s better than loving this?”

Merlin was taken aback, he had the gall to say all this in front of his face? Merlin was truly offended, why did status matter anyway? He began to defend himself and he tried to remain polite but with a firm tone.

“Excuse me, I’m right here. And so what if he wants to take things to another level? Arthur, tell him!”

He looked over at Arthur, expecting him to respond and defend him or to strengthen his argument. But he remained silent, and would not meet Merlin’s eyes.

He was shifting about and his eyes flitted left and right, and Merlin could see the regret on his face. It was just momentarily visible but he saw it nevertheless.

Merlin felt like the world was crashing down on him. He should have known better than to trust Arthur. Of course, he was CEO of the company, of course he would not want a relationship with some barista.

His tone was clipping and but his expression belied his hurt. “I see. Have a good night Arthur.” He turned around and began to walk out the door, not looking back at either of the Pendragons. 

He felt even more hurt when Arthur did not even make an effort to stop him from going. It was like someone had broken his heart and stomped all over it.

He had no idea how he was going home and he called Will, attempting to stifle his tears and stop his voice from quivering too much.

“Will? Could you pick me up or something? I’ll be at the park or somewhere there. Um, Arthur’s father was there and he disapproves of me. Arthur doesn’t care about me, just...I’ll explain it to you later.”

Will was furious, he was shouting into the phone vulgarities and saying that he would kill Arthur.

“The bastard! That low-life slimy snivelling git! I’m going to strangle him and kill him! And bring him back to life only to kill him one more time! I’m coming, Merlin.”

Merlin sniffled, whispering his thanks into the phone before hanging up. He took a deep breath before walking towards the direction of the park, wiping the tears that began to fall.

He needed some fresh air and alone time. 

*

Arthur watched him walk away from the building from his apartment window. He was filled with regret. Why had he not stopped Merlin? Why had he not defended him? 

Uther was wrong and Arthur knew it, he could feel his blood boil with rage. He was so upset and he began yelling at his father.

“How could you say that to him? Are you really that heartless? The family name means nothing! I can’t believe you did that.”

“If you loved him so much, why didn’t you say anything? You let him go.”

Uther had a cold, sly smile and he placed the now empty wine glass on the table before walking towards the couch.

“You don’t know love Arthur, and you could never love a poor man like him.”

Fury clouded Arthur’s rational thoughts and he shouted, “You’re an awful father! I don’t know how I put up with you. You never accepted me for who I wanted to be. I hate you.”

Uther turned around, his face contorted in anger. He slapped Arthur and the sound of skin against skin filled in the apartment.

“Your mother would have expected better of you. She would not have put up with this same-sex attraction. You’re pathetic Arthur.”

He walked out of the apartment with a disgusted expression, leaving Arthur alone. Arthur fell to the ground, cradling his stinging cheek. He was trembling and hot tears spilt out of his eyes onto the carpeted floor.

He felt rotten and horrible. He was pathetic. He spent the next few hours sobbing softly, regretting the terrible decision he made. He needed to apologise to Merlin. He just needed an idea of where he would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uther is a horrible father, never trust him, period. hope you liked the chapter in spite of the drama and let me know in the comments what you liked/disliked about it. 
> 
> thank you for the kind comments and kudos! those definitely motivate me to write faster


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin came to work the next day sullen and red-eyed. The previous night haad been awful and he had spent most of it sulking, he had stopped crying after a short while as he realised there was no point in doing so.

Will had been furious and had paced around the apartment, cursing and threatening to kill Arthur with his bare hands and Merlin did find it rather amusing if he was being honest.

He was disappointed and upset with Arthur but then again, maybe Arthur did have his reasons. He probably wanted to live up to his father’s expectations and Merlin didn’t want to fault him for that. He decided to be more understanding rather than hurt or angry.

That certainly was not easy, but he pushed those feelings aside, prepping himself for work. He hadn’t been able to get much sleep but he didn’t want to take another day off fro such a small matter.

As he took customers’ orders, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Will watching him every other minute, Merlin knew he was quite concerned but he didn’t want to worry Will any more than he already did.

“Merlin, you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes Will, I’m sure. It’s not a huge matter, don’t go making a mountain out of a molehill.” Merlin chided.

“I’m just worried about you. And I’m waiting for you to give me the signal so I can go kill Arthur. Will you visit me in jail if I get caught?”

“Will, you’re not murdering anyone and you aren’t going to prison, Now, be quiet and get on with your work!”

Will pouted and smacked Merlin playfully, hoping to lighten the mood. Merlin gave him a small smile, trying to reassure him. He hadn’t expected himself to fully let go and move on so quickly even though he wanted to. His heart ached when he thought of Arthur and his stupid smile. He had to get him out of his mind.

During their lunch break, Merlin was in the back room when he heard the door opened, bell jangling softly. He heard Will raising his voice and telling the person to leave immediately. What was that all about, Merlin wondered. He walked to the counter and froze when he saw that it was Arthur.

What was he doing here? Merlin’s heart hammered in his chest. He felt his stomach drop and his palms began to feel slightly clammy. He didn’t know what to say so he just stared at Arthur, waiting for him to begin.

He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable and began speaking. He kept glancing at Will as he had his arms crossed and looked like he was ready to throw a punch.

“I came to apologise to you, Merlin. I made a mistake yesterday night and I’m sorry that I didn’t defend you or even stand up for you. I think I was rather taken aback by my father’s presence and it had surprised me. I’m terribly sorry so will you please give me a second chance? Because I love you.”

Merlin gaped at him, he didn’t want to forgive Arthur so easily but what was the point of that? He went in front of the counter and stood directly in front of Arthur, gazing into his piercing blue eyes. He placed a hand on a small bruise that spanned Arthur’s cheek and tentatively caressed it.

“Of course I’m going to give you a second chance, you prat.” He pulled Arthur in for a kiss and Arthur was not expecting that at first but melted into it. Merlin was just happy to have Arthur back, it didn’t matter what Uther thought.

The two of them jumped when someone cleared their throat with a loud “ahem”, obviously, it was Will. “Sorry to break up the two lovebirds but I still want to kill Arthur. I don’t exactly know what just went on but I don’t like it.”

Merlin laughed and he pressed another kiss to Arthur’s cheek. “What will your father say? I mean, I wouldn’t want him cutting you off or something.”

Arthur smiled and he explained what he had told his father on his way to the coffee shop.

*

“Good morning father.”

“Have you called to apologise?”

“No, in fact, I called to say that I do not care if you cut me off or if you hand the business over to someone else because i am quitting.”

“No, Arthur. Stop being ridiculous. If this is about that boy…”

“Yes, it is about Merlin. He has a name, you know. I truly care for him and I do not need your approval. I don’t know why I ever tried to make you proud of me, you’d always find something negative.”

“Arthur, if you hang up, I will take you out of my will! You’ll be penniless!”

“So be it. Money is not everything.”

“Arthur-”  
Arthur hung up before Uther could finish speaking. He let out a huge sigh of relief and pent-up stress that had accumulated over the years. He had not realised how big of a weight he had lifted off his shoulders and he felt free.

That was one issue solved and the next was to reconcile with Merlin. He drove to the coffee shop at the time he knew it would be their lunch break and just as he was about to open the door, he wondered if Merlin would give him a second chance. He wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t but it was worth a shot.

He realised Will was there too and he did expect him to try and chase him out and he was about to explain why he was there when Merlin showed up. Sweet sweet Merlin. His heart ached with regret when he saw him.

He had not rehearsed or practised his apology and it came from his heart. He was so pleased when Merlin forgave him and was extremely surprised when he kissed him. It was pure bliss.

That was another problem solved. Now, the only issue that he had was where could he get a job?

Merlin smiled after he told him what he told Uther and laughed. “You could help us here.”

Will spluttered and was about to protest but Merlin put a hand up, silencing him. He looked expectantly over at Arthur and he agreed.

“It would certainly be amazing to work with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it! the next chapter will be an epilogue!!


	7. Epilogue

“Merlin! Get over here!”

“Shut up Arthur, I didn’t eat those. It was probably Will.”

“Hey! You can’t blame me for everything Merlin. That’s just mean.” Will cut in, huffing as he pushed past Merlin.

Merlin shook his head and laughed, poking fun at Will for once again stealing the blueberry muffins. He just couldn’t keep his hands off of it.

It was fun having Arthur around now. Yes, he did get easily distracted and was not the best at paying attention when taking orders but his charm did attract many new customers. Merlin wasn’t too fond of that, however. He’d always walk behind Arthur and hold his hand when he saw someone trying to hit him up or pass him their number.

Merlin was protective over him and Arthur appreciated that. It had been a few months since they had been together and Arthur had found out Morgana had taken over as the CEO of the company. He was proud of her, she definitely deserved it.

He hadn’t received any phone calls or had been in any contact with his father and although that saddened Arthur, he did feel freer than he did before.

Will was pretty cool too. Even if he did tease Arthur relentlessly and occasionally hit him, it was all in good fun or Arthur liked to think so. He didn’t want to get on Will’s bad side. He could be absolutely feral when he wanted to.

“Cappuccino for Michael!” Merlin called out and Arthur walked behind him, motioning for Merlin to come into the back room with him.

“Will, could you take over for a while?”

Will gave him a sly smile and winked and continued serving and taking orders on behalf of Merlin. The pair walked into the back room and Merlin felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart was fluttering when Arthur gave him that look.

“I got you this yesterday.”

He opened his palm to reveal a small case and Merlin gaped at it and back at him. He took it from Arthur and opened it, revealing a ring. It was gorgeous, it was a simple silver band with an engraving on the inside.

Merlin squinted to get a better look at it and it read ‘Always’. Merlin smiled and he kissed Arthur. He knew Arthur didn’t expect anything in return but he’d get something for him too.

They held each other in a tight embrace for some time and when they finally separated, Arthur pressed his forehead to Merlin’s and whispered,

“I love you, Merlin.”

“I love you too, Arthur.”

The pair was happy and loved. That was all they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who left a kudos, commented or just read the fic.


	8. Playlist

oblivion- bastille  
“are you going to age with grace?  
or only to wake and hide your face?”

the night we met- lord huron  
“take me back to the night we met”

where’s my love- syml  
“but if you ran away, if you ran away, come back home, just come home”

what a feeling- one direction  
“what a feeling to be right here  
beside you now holding you in my arms”

never let me go- florence + the machine  
“a thousand miles down to the sea bed  
found the place to rest my head”

willow- jasmine thompson  
“i wouldn’t leave you, i would hold you when the last day comes”

king and lionheart- of monsters and men  
“howling ghosts, they reappear  
in mountains that are stacked with fear  
but you're a king and i'm a lionheart”

i will wait- mumford and sons  
“and i will wait, i will wait for you”

you- keaton henson  
“if you must die, sweetheart, die knowing your life was my life’s best part” 

when we were young- adele  
“let me photograph you in this light  
in case it is the last time  
that we might be exactly like we were  
before we realised we were sad of getting old  
it made us restless”

arms- christina perri  
“you put your arms around me and i believe that it's easier for you to let me go”

cosmic love- florence + the machine  
“then i heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too so i stayed in the darkness with you”

already gone- sleeping at last  
“and i want you to know, you couldn't have loved me better but i want you to move on, so i'm already gone”

turning page- sleeping at last  
“your love is my turning page where only the sweetest words remain”

atlantis- seafret  
“if i knew that i could reach you, i would go”

little lion man- mumford and sons  
“but it was not your fault but mine  
and it was your heart on the line”

in your arms- chef’special  
“from the day that i met you i stopped feeling afraid, in your arms i feel safe”

mirrored heart- fka twigs  
“ but i'm never gonna give up though i'm probably gonna think about you all the time  
and for the lovers who found a mirrored heart, they just remind me i'm without you ”

acid rain- cub sport  
“i could get lost out here with you  
i would stay like this forever all you need to do is ask me to”

viva la vida- coldplay  
“be my mirror, my sword and shield”

home with you- fka twigs  
“i didn't know that you were lonely  
if you'd have just told me, i'd be running down the hills to you”

heart to heart- james blunt  
“if you need a hand to hold, i'll come running, because you and i won't part till we die”

i will wait for you- connie francis  
“the clock will tick away the hours one by one  
then the time will come when all the waiting's done  
the time when you return and find me here and run straight to my waiting arms”

all we’ve done (lost recording #9)- mark diamond  
“tell me will you be my love and not just for tonight”

dark paradise- lana del rey  
“ your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine but i wish i was dead (dead, like you) ” 

tortured soul- chord overstreet  
“your digging my heart in deeper hole and a thousand thoughts going through my mind”

another love- tom odell  
“and i’d sing a song that'd be just ours but i sang 'em all to another heart”

to be alone with you- sufjan stevens  
“i'd swim across Lake Michigan, i'd sell my shoes, i'd give my body to be back again in the rest of the room to be alone with you”

the burdens of duty- rob lane

hard for to me to say i'm sorry- chicago  
"hold me now  
it's hard for me to say I'm sorry  
i just want you to stay"

total eclipse of the heart- bonnie tyler  
"and I need you now tonight  
and I need you more than ever  
and if you only hold me tight  
we'll be holding on forever"

finale- rob lane


End file.
